Extiende tus brazos
by Hyun Ae Choi
Summary: No es posible olvidar lo que un día fue, es posible arriesgarse a ya no sentir y darse cuenta de que todo sigue ahí como el primer día.


Disclaimer: Naruto es propiedad de Kishimoto.

Hola fieles amantes del SasuSaku este es el primer capítulo de mi primer fic, decidí no irme tan rápido con la historia, quiero que valla ganándose a sus lectores. Espero que lean mi fic, y si lo hacen gracias por su tiempo.

Les prometo que será una buena historia… :)

Cap.1 El inicio de una nueva vida.

Y ahí estaba yo en plena entrevista de trabajo, las manos me sudaban y mis piernas temblaban como a una puberta en su primera cita, la entrevistadora me veía como a un bicho raro y su mano no paraba de escribir cosas en un papel, todas las preguntas fueron tan directas y claro no me gustaba responder sobre cosas como mi situación sentimental, ¿a caso eso importa al momento de trabajar?, aunque bueno si la entrevistadora hubiera sabido que mi vida sentimental es un cero rotundo en mi carta de presentación habría dejado esa cara seria y se burlaría con incredulidad como todos los demás, nunca he tenido novio, no es algo que me enorgullezca porque me hace parecer una perdedora incluso frente a mis amigas.

He perdido mi vida completa en estar enamorada de una persona que ni siquiera sabe que existo, pero eso ya no importa porque queda en mi vida pasada, junto con todos mis recuerdos como estudiante, ahora es el momento en que debo emprender de nuevo y comenzar una nueva vida lejos de todo lo que me hace sentir mal.

Cuando salí de la entrevista me sentía mejor, el ya no ver el rostro, ni escuchar la voz de esa mujer me relajaba, me dispuse a entrar a ese lujoso elevador de la más grande compañía que existía en Kanoha, cuando de repente alguien me piso, el dolor fue intenso pues esas zapatillas que traía puestas me calaban, que digo me calaban, era un martirio para mis pies, grite.- ¡idiota no ves por dónde vas!, lo voltee a ver con ganas de matarlo y el gran estúpido estaba riendo y dijo.- Eso te pasa por lenta. Mis mejillas enrojecieron con la furia que eso me causaba y le dije.- Eres un estúpido, como te atreves a decirme lenta, y él siguió riendo. Durante la espera en el elevador me pregunto si era de las aspirantes a la vacante de secretaria ejecutiva, me quede callada y no conteste y solo volvió a decir, este año a algunas aspirantes les comió la lengua el ratón, al llegar al piso 1 salió del elevador y dijo para la próxima ten más cuidado, solo me dio más coraje y no pude hablar.

Llegando a la recepción la chica de ahí me pregunto que si sabia quien era el chico que venía conmigo en el elevador, le conteste que no y ella rio con torpeza y exclamo es el nuevo presidente. Dios en ese momento me sentí completamente estúpida, llame idiota al presidente, era un hecho que no me contratarían, es mas mejor ni esperaba esa llamada y buscaba más empleos en el periódico.

Al día siguiente llame a varios lugares que ofrecían empleos que se acoplaban a mi perfil, fue un día estresante y estaba cansada de enviar papeles y mas papeles, me dispuse a darme una ducha cuando en plena enjabonada mi celular sonó, me apresure a contestar y con jabón en los ojos no pude ver de quien era el numero así que supuse que era mi amiga Ino, y le conteste.- Joder Ino, no me dejas ni bañarme… De otra parte la risa de un hombre se escucho y dijo, señorita Haruno espero no interrumpir su baño, pero le llamo de la Compañía Uchiha y Asociados S.A de C.V., la espero en 20 minutos en el restaurant Zutochi, es acerca de su proceso de contratación, y colgó.

Es algo extraño que la segunda entrevista de trabajo sea a las 8 de la noche en un restaurant tan exclusivo, pero bueno si me llamaron quiere decir que quede entre las más aptas para ocupar el puesto. Llegue al restaurant y ahí me recibió un hombre que me dirigió a una mesa vacía, me senté y a lo lejos vi al idiota que me había pisado, más bien al presidente, pensé que se dirigiría a otra mesa, pero se sentó junto a mí, sonrió ampliamente y le hizo una señal a un mesero, mientras el mesero venia se presento.- Soy Itachi Uchiha, y el beso mi mano.

Mesero.- Aquí tiene su carta Señor.

Itachi.- (mirando la carta) Muero de hambre, supongo que tú también tienes apetito Sakura.

No sabía que contestar, a caso esto formaba parte de la selección, así que sin pensarlo demasiado dije si, de inmediato abrí mi carta y pedí lo mas barato que encontré, un vaso de agua y spaguetti a la boloñesa.

Itachi.- No deberías de avergonzarte de que pedir, yo voy a pagar.

Sakura.- Así está bien, señor ¿y si mientras llega la cena empezamos la entrevista?

Itachi.- (cruzando los brazos) ¿De qué entrevista hablas? Esta mañana me decías idiota y ahora me llamas señor jajaja.

Sakura.- (sonrojada) La entrevista de trabajo, lo siento señor, no sabía quién era.

Itachi.- Aaah la entrevista de trabajo, de acuerdo. Bueno dime ¿vives sola o con alguien?

Creemos que porque todos sabemos querrán mi vida personal y le única respuesta viva.

Itachi.- Interesante y, ¿qué te gusta hacer?

Sakura.- Creo que no es nada especial, pero me gusta hacer figuras de arcilla y plastilina.

Itachi.- Jaja! OK… mmm ¿estás con alguien?

Sakura.- e.e, discúlpeme no le entiendo.

Itachi.- ja! ¿que si tienes novio?

Sakura.- No, no…

Itachi.- (tocándose los labios) Eso es favorable.

Sakura -. Favorable?

Llego el mesero e Itachi se dispuso a cenar, lo hizo rápidamente y después de terminar solo miraba como comía, era algo de nervios, ¿a quién demonios le gusta ver a los demás comer? y además su mirada me causaba algo raro, una mezcla entre miedo y otra cosa que no sabría describir, al final solo tomo una copa de vino y salimos de ese restaurant, porque sin más ni menos se paro y tomo mi brazo.

Pensé en tomar un taxi, pero el solicito su coche al ballet parking y me abrió la puerta de este, me subí y el dio marcha al auto, no sé ni cómo pero llegamos a mi departamento, estaba confundida, el abrió la puerta del auto para que saliera y le dije gracias, me despedí y le pregunte que si después me llamarían para informarme si habría de ocupar el trabajo, el solo me miraba como si fuera un bocadillo, me quede esperando una respuesta y se acerco a mí, pensé que me besaría, podía sentir su respiración, pero solo me susurro al oído.- me interesas.

Se dio la media vuelta, se subió a su auto y fue, me quede parada un rato paralizada, pensando que se suponía que significaba me interesas, nunca antes me habían dicho eso, me corazón latía a mil y aun podía oler su perfume en el viento. Entre a mi departamento y me tire a la cama, me sentía extraña. El teléfono sonó y era un número desconocido, conteste y era él, me dijo mañana a las 8:00 de la mañana, puntual.

Estaba a punto de contestar algo cuando colgó, en verdad estaba fuera de mi misma, suspire más de tres veces y eso no lo hacía desde la última vez que vi a… Sasuke-kun. Rápido se me vino a la mente que su apellido era Uchiha, igual que Itachi, serán familia o algo, no claro que no, cuantos Uchihas no habrá en Japón.


End file.
